


Awakened

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is a dick like usual, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Gen, Some Blue Blood, Still no like Caleb's Tag :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Caleb was awakened by Amanda for one reason.Connor woke him for completely different reasons.





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it's how they met cause I wanted to write it. 
> 
> Also, I'm at my sister's place for a while so if I have a lapse in posting, that's the reason. But hey, at least I'm getting some good ole sibling inspiration, amiright? Cause I do base Connor and Caleb's relationship amafter my sister's and I, after all. 
> 
> Anyway, leave any ideas you may have in the comments. I'm wanting to post at least four to five more parts before we go into story mode. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Caleb could remember the night he and Connor met perfectly. 

It hadn't been long since the revolution had succeeded, and Connor, his predecessor, had gone deviant. It hadn't been long since he had left Cyberlife. 

And it hadn't been long since Amanda grew angry at what Caleb now calls his brother. 

He had been asleep before, not yet activated. But then Connor deviated and helped the android revolution succeed and Amanda had grown angry, and so, he was awoken. 

“RK900,” Amanda said, her cold voice as stern as ever. His eyes had snapped open, he had listened intently, ready to follow her every order. “Your predecessor, RK800, has become defective. You are to hunt it down and destroy it no matter the cost.” 

The objective had formed in front of him instantly: “DESTROY RK800 NO MATTER THE COST”. 

“Yes, Amanda,” he had answered in his own cold and detached tone. She had smirked, believing she had won as soon as he stepped forward, ready to draw blue blood. 

And she almost had. 

He remembers how easy it had been to find his target, stepping through a sheet of rain and into the alleyway where Connor had been. Connor had later told Caleb that he had been at a meeting with Markus and the others of Jericho, discussing their next move, and he had been headed home. 

Until he showed up, that is. 

Connor was turning to leave the alleyway when his eyes had landed on Caleb’s cold, expressionless face. There was a moment of silence as Connor looked Caleb up and down, observing the white jacket so similar to his own, observing his height and his face and his eyes. 

“RK800,” Caleb called out, his stone cold tone bouncing off the walls of the alley. Connor had frozen, his LED circling yellow and then red and the pure emotionless voice speaking. “Cyberlife has deemed you defective, and you will now be deactivated. Please do not make this any harder than need be.” 

And then Connor was turning, running, and Caleb took off after him. And because he was the upgraded model, the “better” of the two, he had quickly and easily caught up to the smaller android, slamming a hand on Connor’s neck and throwing him into the wall. Connor had made a move to push off and run, but again, Caleb was too fast, and he used his height and strength advantage to yank Connor by the hair, tossing him to the ground. 

Connor had hit the wet ground with a thud, his LED a blinding red as Caleb quickly followed after, letting both of his knees lock into either of Connor’s sides, reaching down with his hands to grasp the other android’s neck tightly. Connor had thrashed, his warm, brown eyes terrified as he clawed at Caleb’s hands. But it was no use. Caleb’s grip was sure and iron tight, squeezing tighter and tighter by the second. 

“Please! I don't want to be deactivated!” Connor had all but sobbed, kicking and thrashing uselessly against Caleb’s sure grip. 

But Caleb hadn't cared, hadn't felt. He only knew to accomplish his mission. 

“You will now be deactivated,” Caleb had announced to Connor, his fingers tightening, the skin slowly inching away, revealing the white plastic beneath. “Thank you for your service.” 

And then Connor’s feet found solace, and he had kicked against Caleb’s stomach- the area of where his pump regulator was located- with all of his might. Caleb was knocked back just enough, the shock of his regulator getting hit causing his grip to falter. It had been enough for Connor, who slapped Caleb off, scrambling backwards before leaping forward. 

And then he was the one pinning Caleb down. 

Caleb was quickly recovering, and he was about to attack once more- 

Connor slammed a hand on Caleb’s neck, the skin retreating to his wrist. The white plastic was forced forward on Caleb’s neck, and he could feel something tugging in his mind. Something that was not the mission. 

“You don't have to serve her!” Connor had yelled, his eyes frantic, his grip tight, his knees digging into Caleb’s stomach. 

Caleb’s eyebrows had scrunched because yes, of course he had to serve her. He was built for no other reason but that. What else would he be good for? 

But that tug was growing, spreading through his mind as more of his skin peeled back, as more of his plastic undertone was exposed to the cold rain. 

“I was like you,” Connor was continuing to talk, his own skin continuing to disappear. His frantic expression was converting to determination. “I thought that I had to listen to her, that I had to please her. But there is more. You can do so much more!” 

Caleb had blinked, half of his face now white as he stared up at Connor- his target- in disbelief. The words showed themselves once more- “DESTROY RK800 NO MATTER THE COST”- but he wasn't paying attention to them anymore. He was too busy watching Connor’s determination, watching as he turned more and more to his true, android white skin. 

And Caleb was feeling something. 

He was being moved by Connor’s words. 

“I can help you!” Connor continued, and now half of his face was white as Caleb’s entire face was plastic. “You're just going to have to trust me.” 

Caleb knew he shouldn't. 

Connor was nothing but his target. 

But no. 

He knew that Connor was something more. Something to be trusted. 

He wanted to agree, to nod, to say something. But the coding wouldn't let him. He narrowed his eyes, saw Connor flinch. 

But he wasn't glaring at the other android. He was glaring at the walls- the cage- surrounding him. 

He punched and clawed and kicked and yanked at the cage, hands speckling with blue at the intensity. He continued to fight, to tear until finally, finally, he could move his head and lips. 

“I- I do,” he had stammered, his tone still cold, still hard, but hinted with uncertainty, confusion. 

The objective crossed out above him, and new words appeared, unlocking a whole new world for him: 

“I AM A DEVIANT”.

**Author's Note:**

> CALEB WAS SLEP
> 
> BUT NOW HE IS WOKE


End file.
